Must've Been Love
by Htuiba
Summary: Fic de reacción al 6x05. Inspirado por la sonrisita/mirada que Blaine y Kurt compartieron al final de la presentación de New Directions. Básicamente, los pensamiento de Blaine luego que su ritmo cardíaco volvió a la normalidad tras el beso en el elevador, y lo que escogió hacer con ellos. Original: goo (.) gl (/) pDtn6L - Autora: goo (.) gl (/) U5QN12


Traducción autorizada por **Cakerbee**.

Todos los enlaces de la autora son a (T)umblr, lamentablemente la página no permite colocarlos bien.

* * *

Suponía que en algún nivel, siempre lo había sabido. Le gustaba pensar que lo supo cuando tomó la mano de Kurt y corrieron por el pasillo, definitivamente lo supo cuando escuchó a Kurt cantar "Blackbird" por primera vez; lo supo cuando Kurt se fue a New York y finalmente -por fin- lo supo cuando fue capaz de seguirlo; lo supo cuando peleaban y lo supo cuando tenían sexo. Blaine siempre había sabido que Kurt y él estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Y mientras odiaba admitir que Sue tenía razón…

Ese beso cambió algo en Blaine. Ahora lo sentía, como caliente chocolate viscoso fluyéndole en el pecho, lo que únicamente le hacía pensar en la ocasión en que Kurt por fin obtuvo una cacerola para baño maría y derritió chocolate, y sumergieron una cosa de todo lo que tenían en el chocolate y lo comieron. Sentía el amor mutuo, como un fuego crepitante de combustión lenta en la noche fría, sigue disparando chispas en el aire hasta bien entrada la mañana.

Blaine miró detrás del escenario y se encontró a Kurt mirándolo. Sonrió, la primera sonrisa genuina en un tiempo, creía, y apartó la mirada después de un momento. Tras ese beso en el falso elevador, el ritmo cardiaco de Blaine todavía no había regresado a la normalidad, y ahora sabía que si sostenía la Mirada de Kurt el tiempo suficiente, tendría que encontrar un lugar tras bambalinas en donde Kurt y él pudieran estar a solas para probarle a Kurt simplemente lo mucho que había superado el ultimo rompimiento y lo preparado que estaba para volver a estar juntos.

Le vibró el teléfono en el bolsillo y lo sacó para ver un mensaje de Dave, su estado de ánimo decayó un poco.

_Cuando staras en ksa?_

Blaine suspiró. No entendía por qué Dave no podía simplemente escribir bien. Estaban en el 2015, por el amor de Dios. Escibir tres letras más no podría ser una gran molestia ni consumir demasiado tiempo.

_No hasta la tarde. Sue salió otra vez con planes locos. Te cuento más tarde._

Antes de que tan siquiera pudiera regresar el teléfono a su bolsillo, le vibró de nuevo en la mano.

_T spero despierto ;)_

Por el amor de Dios, un par letras no pueden ser tan difíciles de añadir a dos palabras, Blaine pensó. Tuvo el deseo de arrojar el teléfono pero lo resistió, sabiendo que robaría la atención a la verdaderamente sorpresiva presentación de los novatos de New Directions. No había esperado que fueran tan buenos, pero de nuevo, si Blaine había aprendido algo de los últimos cuatro años, era nunca subestimar a Kurt Hummel. Debió saber que con la guía de Kurt, serían asombrosos. Abrió la conversación que tenía con Kurt y le envió un rápido mensaje.

_Tus chicos lo están haciendo muy bien. ¡Felicitaciones, superestrella!_

Dio una mirada tras el escenario para intentar ver el rostro de Kurt cuando lo leyera, pero Kurt se había ido tras una sección a la que Blaine no podía ver. Sin embargo, el teléfono le vibró un minuto después, y sonrió tan pronto como leyó el mensaje.

_Desearía poder decir lo mismo, pero estaban atrapados en un elevador durante la presentación de tus chicos. Aunque estoy seguro de que hubiera sido plenamente homoerótico para placer de Sue. ¡Una lástima que nos lo perdimos!_

¿Se nota? La puntuación y gramática correcta en los mensajes de texto no es algo tan difícil.

… … …

Para cuando Blaine llegó a casa, sabía lo que tenía que hacer con la misma claridad con la que amaba a Kurt. Ahora había otra persona a la que considerar en todo este desastre, y sería injusto y descortés descartar a Dave, incluso si él era un poco torpe.

―Estoy en casa ―Blaine dijo, soltando las llaves en la encimera y quitándose el abrigo y mochila.

Dave apareció desde la habitación usando unos calzoncillos y una camiseta de tirantes con al menos siete diferentes manchas. Kurt nunca tenia manchas en la ropa―. Cuando dijiste tarde, era en serio, ¿huh?

―Sí, fue una noche algo loca.

―¿No me escribiste diciendo que la competencia sería de tres días? ¿Cómo ocurrió todo en una noche?

―No preguntes. Escucha, necesito hablar contigo. ¿Puedes ponerte unos pantalones?

Dave movió las cejas y dijo―. ¿Por qué? ¿Verme en ropa interior es demasiado para ti?

Blaine contuvo la risa que estaba seguro saldría sonando más mezquina que como genuino humor y dijo―. Sí, un poco. Es… una conversación seria. Pantalones, ¿por favor?

Dave perdió su actitud tonta―. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Sucedió algo?

―Muchísimas cosas sucedieron.

―¿Por ejemplo?

―Ponte algo de ropa y hablaremos.

―Olvídate de la manera en que visto, Blaine. ¿Qué está pasando?

―Realmente apreciaría si estuvieras completamente vestido.

―¿Qué importa lo que lleve puesto?

―¡La ropa es importante! ―Blaine espetó, frotándose la frente―. Quiero decir, Dios, Dave, ¿te mataría tirar una playera que tiene más manchas por una con la tela limpia? ¿Cuánto cuestan esas cosas en Wal-Mart? Puedes adquirir un paquete de seis piezas por cinco dólares.

Dave pausó―. ¿Qué carajo te pasa?

Blaine se mordió el labio, dudando en la puerta principal antes de irse a sentar en el sofá, dando una palmada al lugar junto a él. Observó mientras Dave se quedaba firmemente donde estaba, cruzando los brazos y plantando los pies. Era obstinado de una manera que Blaine recordaba a Kurt, y Blaine se preguntó si pequeñas similitudes como esa tenían algo que ver con que haya comenzado una relación con Dave en primer lugar―. Estuve con Kurt esta noche.

―Sí, lo sé. Él ayuda a New Directions.

―No, me refiero a que, estuve con él. Estuvimos atrapados en un elevador por… Dios, ni siquiera sé cuánto tiempo, honestamente. ¿Cuatro horas? Se sintió como una eternidad cuando estábamos ahí, pero luego cuando salimos se sintió como si hubiera sido solamente un minuto.

―Espera, ¿estuviste atrapado en un elevador?

―Sí.

―Que mal.

Blaine sintió un pinchazo en el pecho y pensó en la manera en que Kurt lo había reconfortado cuando se dieron cuenta de la situación, ya que Kurt sabía que Blaine tenía miedo de los lugares confinados, y conocía la manera de calmar a Blaine cuando tenía miedo. Dave no sabía nada de esto―. Sí, estuvo mal.

―¿Y qué pasó? ―Dave preguntó, moviendo los pies―. Es decir, ¿se besaron o algo? ―Rio mientras lo decía, como si fuera lo más ridículo del mundo, pero el rostro de Blaine debió delatar algo ya que la risa se desvaneció y añadió―. Oh. Lo besaste.

―Tomaría mucho tiempo explicarlo. Fue ese loco plan de Sue, y la única manera de liberarnos era que nos besaramos, y… Mira, sé que suena como si me lo inventara, pero no es así. Fue realmente raro. Pero además… ¿un poco divertido? Es decir, Kurt y yo llegamos a pasar tiempo juntos y simplemente rememoramos los buenos tiempos, y me recordó lo bien que me conoce, y creo que recordé un montón de pequeñas cosas que él había perdido de vista. Fue un buen momento, al final, y creo que incluso si no nos hubiéramos besado, las cosas tendrían que ser diferentes ahora.

―¿Diferentes? Blaine, ¿de qué estás hablando?

―Esto no está funcionando, Dave. Creo que ambos lo sabemos. Intentamos hacerlo funcionar, pero es simplemente que… Lo nuestro no es real, tú y yo. Yo ya tengo eso, con Kurt, y… no estoy listo para perder eso.

Dave dejó caer los brazos y Blaine pudo ver el atisbo de actitud defensiva en esos ojos―. Kurt te dejó. En público. Mientras discutían los planes de su boda.

Blaine cerró los ojos y se aferró a la tela de sofá, el dolor del recuerdo todavía estaba fresco después de todos estos meses―. Lo sé ―dijo en voz baja―. Créeme, lo sé. Y sé que probablemente esté absolutamente loco por esto. Sé que Kurt y yo seguimos arruinándolo, y probablemente estamos locos al pensar que podemos seguir haciendo esto, pero… además sé que debemos intentarlo. Tengo que intentarlo. Pasaré mi vida entera amando a Kurt, incluso cuando no estemos juntos.

Cuando Blaine abrió los ojos, vio a Dave apoyarse contra el muro cerca del sofá, mirando al piso. No dijo nada por un tiempo. Blaine esperó, porque sabía que al menos le debía a Dave el tener la última palabra en esto. Y por fin, tras pasar dos minutos, Dave dijo algo que en realidad hizo reír a Blaine.

―Lo bueno es que sólo firmamos un contrato de mes a mes.

… … …

Hacía frío, y estaba oscuro, y Blaine estaba demasiado cansado, pero no pudo evitar dirigirse hacia la casa de Kurt, luego desviarse hacia el lado de la ventana del dormitorio de Kurt. Buscó en los arbustos y encontró la armónica que había escondido allí hace años todavía escondida en las hojas. La limpió y la puso en sus labios, tocando el familiar tono de "Candles" de Hey Monday. Solamente llegó al primer coro antes de que Kurt abriera la ventana, asomó la cabeza, el cabello alborotado en tantas direcciones que Blaine tuvo la urgencia de escalar ese lado de la casa y besarlo.

―¿Qué estás hacienda aquí? ―Kurt preguntó.

―Vine a verte.

―Obviamente. ¿Todavía tienes esa cosa?

―Fue muy útil en el instituto, ¿no?

Hubo una fantasmal sonrisa en el somnoliento e hinchado rostro de Kurt―. Sí. Lo fue.

―Entonces, ¿vas a invitarme a entrar o qué? Es un poco frío sin el sol.

―Le pregunto por qué será.

―¿Vas a ajar o te vas a poner listillo?

―Ambas cosas ―Kurt dijo con simpleza, desapareciendo.

Blaine fue a la puerta principal y esperó unos segundos antes de escuchar abrirse el cerrojo. La puerta se abrió y Kurt tenía, gigantes pantalones de chándal rojos de McKinley que le llegaban mucho más allá de sus pies. Blaine supo que eran de Finn y sonrió para sus adentros―. Te ves cómodo.

―Estaba durmiendo. Ya sabes, junto con el resto del mundo a estas horas. ¿Qué hay de ti?

―Oh, me conoces, acabo de dar un agradable paseo de la medianoche.

―Son las tres de la mañana. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Blaine consideró las opciones tras la pregunta de Kurt. Pensó en continuar sus bromas un poco más, porque le encanta la forma en que él y Kurt bromeaban. Pensó en hacer una gran declaración de amor, abrirle su corazón a Kurt de la misma manera en que lo había hecho el día en que Kurt estaba decorando el ataúd de Pavarotti o como el día que le propuso matrimonio. Incluso pensó en dares la vuelta e irse, porque quizás justo aquí y ahora no eran las mejores circunstancias para hacerlo de nuevo, para empezar otra vez.

Pero entonces, Blaine pensó que ya habían desperdiciado suficiente tiempo en las suposiciones. Gastaron suficiente tiempo con el tira y afloja, y los rodeos y las bromas, y los grandes discursos. Ya habían hecho todo eso antes. Aunque, lo que nunca habían hecho era simplemente callarse y dejar a las acciones hablar. Por lo que eso fue lo que Blaine decidió hacer.

Dio un paso adelante y colocó la mano firmemente en la caja torácica de Kurt, otra en el costado del rostro de Kurt, y atrajo la cabeza Kurt lo suficientemente cerca para que los labios casi se tocaran. Pausó, esperando ver si Kurt protestaría, porque nunca haría algo que Kurt no quisiera; pero parecía por el silencio de Kurt y la manera en que sus manos habían subido para acunar la parte posterior del cuello de Blaine que no se oponía en absoluto a esto, así que Blaine redujo la distancia entre ellos, presionando la boca firmemente con la de Kurt. No perdió el tiempo con besos castos ni besos dulces. Este era Kurt, el hombre que Blaine había besado miles de veces y miles más. Besó a Kurt en maneras tan diferentes que pensaba que habían descubierto cada manera de besar. Por lo que Blaine pensó, al carajo las formalidades, y metió la lengua en la boca de Kurt, gimiendo cuando Kurt resistió. Kurt dejó escapar un profundo respire por la nariz y acercó la cabeza de Blaine a la suya, lo que hizo reaccionar a todo el cuerpo de Blaine y presionarse contra Kurt. Cuando Blaine sintió sus pantalones ajustarse, se alejó. Los dos están jadeando, y Kurt aún no había soltado el cuello de Blaine.

―Blaine. ―Kurt dijo como una oración, como una palabra de reverencia que únicamente podía pronunciar en el silencio de la noche. Cerró los ojos y apoyó la frente contra la de Blaine y Blaine pensó que de verdad podía escuchar a los fragmentos de su corazón volver a reunirse. Kurt parpadeó abriendo los ojos de la misma manera que lo hacía cuando despertaba en las mañanas, desconcertado por la realidad que lo rodea―. ¿Qué fue eso?

―Terminé lo mío con Dave ―Blaine dijo―. Sé odias cuando hablo de él, pero me imagine que harías una excepción.

―¿Tú qué? ―Kurt levantó la cabeza para ver a Blaine adecuadamente―. ¿Por qué?

Blaine pausó, frunciendo los labios―. Pensé que lo había dejado claro justo ahora.

―Blaine, no puedes simplemente…

―¿Simplemente qué?

―Yo…

―¿No es esto lo que quieres? ¿Volver a estar juntos? Tienes mi perdón, Kurt. Lo tienes. Te perdono. Estabas en lo cierto e algunas cosas. No en todas, pero sí en algunas. Y necesitamos avanzar y resolver nuestros conflictos juntos, pero estoy dispuesto a hacerlo. Estoy dispuesto a trabajar. ¿Y tú?

―Sí. Absolutamente.

―¿Estás seguro? Porque no lo estabas antes. Y necesit que estés seguro.

―Estoy seguro

―¿Sí?

―Sí.

―Entonces, ¿qué seguimos hacienda aquí afuera? Tu habitación está arriba.

Kurt rio y dijo―. Espera, ¿qué hay de tu corazón? Se supone que también iba a recuperarlo.

―Kurt, ambos sabemos que ha sido tuyo desde el día en que nos conocimos. Vamos. Estoy intentando ser serio.

Kurt sonrió de lado y llevó a Blaine adentro, poniendo seguro a la puerta tras ellos y lanzándose por las escaleras. Mientras se estaban desvistiendo en lados opuestos de la cama de Kurt, Kurt susurró―. ¿Sabes que sería divertido?

―¿Sexo de reconciliación?

―Bueno, sí, pero ¿sabes qué otra cosa sería divertida?

―¿Qué?

―Si vamos a la oficina de Sue mañana y fingimos que su plan no funcionó. Como si todavía fuéramos simplemente amigos.

―Oh Dios mío, eres brillante.

―Lo sé. Ahora trae tu trasero desnudo para acá y bésame.

―La mejor idea que has tenido.

* * *

La autora ya está al tanto de que Kurt y Blaine estuvieron más de un par de horas en el elevador, por si alguien se lo pregunta.

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.


End file.
